


Meu Erro

by barbaravitoriatp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Disappointment, M/M, Travel, Vacation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 01:05:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbaravitoriatp/pseuds/barbaravitoriatp
Summary: Rio de Janeiro – Brasil meu destino daqui sete horas de viagem,vou ao encontro do meu amado que vive por lá.Mas meus erros custam-me caro e no fim descubro que o amor dele era uma mentira





	Meu Erro

**Author's Note:**

> ◈ Os personagens aqui descritos são de exclusividade de sua criadora, ou seja eu Bárbara Vitória.
> 
> ◈ Criada para o [Desafio de Novembro](https://fanfiction.com.br/noticia/263/especial10anosedesafiosdoano/) do **Nyah! Fanfiction** , com o tema ["Periferia Maravilhosa"](http://millafelacio.blogspot.com.br/2015/11/desafio-de-novembro-periferia.html) com intuito de homenagear a participação do site na 4ª edição da FLUPP (Festa literária das periferias).
> 
> ◈ REGRAS: Criar um texto ambientado no Rio de Janeiro dentro do limite de palavras, usando-se do grupo 1 ou 2, feito com as palavras utilizadas no Desafio de Outubro. — QUANTIDADE DE PALAVRAS: 1000 à 3000 palavras — GRUPO: 2 [Célere | Garrafal | Aparatosa | Distendida | Efluir | Paradigma | Entoar | Resiliente | Petiz | Perscrutar | Tolhido | Janota | Justapor | Tangível | Exacerbar]
> 
> ◈ Imagens: screenshots do filme | Edição por Bárbara Vitória | Informações em [MEU ERRO – FICTION COVER](http://fav.me/dcikzjl).
> 
> ◈ Possui enredo homossexual, ou seja, homens em relacionamento amoroso, com descrições gráficas ou não. Caso você seja homofóbico, preconceituoso ou intolerante, favor não seja uma pessoa grosseira ao vir ler e comentar dizeres estúpidos.
> 
> As histórias aqui postada são de exclusividade minha, Plágio é crime conforme a LEI Nº 9.610, DE 19 DE FEVEREIRO DE 1998 e Art. 184 do Código Penal – Decreto Lei 2848/40.
> 
> Meu Erro – 2015 – Bárbara Vitória ©

 

* * *

**A viagem tão esperada…**

 

Conhecemos-nos depois de participar de uma discussão dentro dos comentários duma publicação em um grupo de leitores dentro do Facebook, do qual fazíamos parte. Ele se mostrava romântico e cavalheiro, o perfeito homem que alguns de nós desejamos. Não me apaixonei de primeira, mas sempre percebia que ele investia em mim, demonstrando interesse surpreendente num total desconhecido como eu. Estava confuso, era apaixonado por outro rapaz e tinha medo de entoar algum sentimento e sofrer, mesmo assim deixei o tempo efluir.

Passávamos semanas a conversar amenidades, seu vício era jogos e computação enquanto o meu era leitura e arte. Opostos em escolhas, quase humanas contra exatas. Dizia-lhe o quanto amar o outro me doía por não ser correspondido e ainda o ver com meus “amigos” sempre a se exibir. Ele me entendia e nossa amizade cresceu.

O paradigma com o tempo se esvaiu, notei de forma significativa que investir em alguém que não me queria não ajudaria de nada. Por isso deixei de lado aquele antigo amor que já não me vali de nada, e aquele menino da internet adentrou célere em meu coração, decidimos assim seguir com nossa paixão e o amor se tornou tangível para nós dois.

Depois de meses somente com conversas por telefone e  _Skype_ , o que não ajudava em nada para aplacar aquela distância maldita que havia entre nós, pois morávamos em cidades opostas decidimos que viajaria para o Rio para enfim conhecer meu Petiz, como o chamava. Depois de sete horas de viagem, enfim chegara à capital do estado de mesmo nome. Lugar agitado, corrido e muito diferente. O medo do desconhecido me acolheu rapidamente, mas de forma resiliente ele se foi quando vi Petiz corrente de encontro a mim.

Falou me esmagar dentro da rodoviária, me olhava feito bobo, dizia admirar meu rosto e estar feliz por eu ter ido ao seu encontro. Dois rapazes sorridentes, apaixonados e bobos.

Vinte dias se passaram, com complicações climáticas e belíssimas paisagens. Gostei das águas gigantes que apareciam de forma janota e distendida por toda aquela paisagem, se deitando por entre as montanhas sendo beijado pelo Sol, tornando-se mar. O perscrutar daquele som de ondas e maré era gostoso, Copacabana era-me diferente, nova, belíssima.

Eu queria justapor aquela cena assim como nossas mãos que ficavam em laços uma na outra. Beijamos-nos em aparatosa maestria com aquele pôr do sol a nos iluminar. Mas nem tudo são flores e o que começou com amor se desmanchou em dor. Petiz não queria mais me levar para passear no Rio, saíamos e ele ficava com raiva dos lugares, com ciúmes de tudo e de todos.

Se saímos e alguém me cumprimentava ele olhava torto, me exibia pelas praias como um mini troféu aos amigos, que por sinal não eram lá muito legais. Jantar em algum lugar era rotina inexistente, pois na visão dele tudo era caro e a pobreza não podia gastar nem míseros R$ 5,00 num sanduíche para mim, mas a sorte era que eu tinha levado um extra financeiro, pois depender dele estava difícil por demais.

Os passeios em Copa, nos mirantes, nas Igrejas e Pracinhas foram esquecidos, nem os ingressos que comprei daquele passaporte lindo de cultura no CCBB foram usados por causa disso. Gritei deixando claro com letras em forma garrafal o quão chateado com aquilo eu estava. Mesmo sendo um homem decidido de minha vida dava-me medo de ver aquele que amava mostrando-se sempre ciumento e possessivo como que exacerbar aquilo fosse normal.

Deveria ser tolhido alguém fazer aquilo, o que era uma viagem romântica para junto do amado tornou-se um martírio. Meu erro fora crer que amar alguém assim daria certo, vivendo num lar preconceituoso e medonho obviamente que ele ficaria louco. Mas não desanimei, sai daquela casa dando adeus a um amor e olá para aquela cidade.

E daí que éramos dois rapazes negros e gays, que estávamos de mãos dadas no Rio de Janeiro a passear e a se beijar. Em nenhum momento éramos exibidos ou sem vergonha, mas na visão da família assim era e eu somente fora ao estado para passear ao invés de namorar. Nem dos beijinhos passamos por causa disso e agora com o fim do namoro é que nunca mais iria acontecer algo.

Passei o resto da viagem num hotel, passeei em todos os lugares possíveis, paguei guias me diverti. Somente sei que consegui ver a cidade da melhor forma possível e foi isso que mais amei do lugar, ficar sentado naqueles bancos à beira mar, lendo um livro, de noite comer num barzinho.

Acordava assim que o Sol surgia por entre as frestas da janela, comia perto da praia, decidi fazer aquilo que tanto me julgaram: aproveitar a cidade ao máximo. Consegui alguns abraços e algo mais em algumas boates. Água de coco, bolinho de camarão, sorvete e música boa. Aquilo era agradável. O Rio não era somente aquela imagem de guerra que nos mostravam na TV, podia até rolar uns tiroteios aqui e ali, alguns assaltos, mas é inevitável que isso ocorresse numa cidade de grande porte.

Por sorte ou azar o dia da partida de volta estava chegando e eu ainda me sentia tentado a continuar ali, longe de tudo e de todos. Decidi então por um último passeio ir até o Cristo e caminhar por todo o verde que eu encontrasse. Subi de bondinho e meus olhos se encheram de alegria. Chorei de emoção, quem diria que iria terminar meu namoro e conhecer um mundo novo em um único mês.

Voltei então para Belo Horizonte com a certeza que mesmo tendo tido uma estadia ruim lá, o Rio não era o ruim, mandei uma carta para o infeliz de Petiz deixando-lhe claro certos aspectos e mostrando que daria a volta por cima daquilo tudo. Recebia a resposta que ele se arrependia, de que a família o influenciara e que ele me queria de volta ali naquela cidade maravilhosa para termos novamente os passeios à luz to entardecer e aquele clima de romance.

Respondi-lhe francamente com um sincero não e pontuei:  _O Rio me levou o amor, mas me trouxe a paz, meu erro foi pensar em você e não em mim, o Rio me mostrou isso, obrigado por tudo. Adeus._


End file.
